A conventional blood sampling device is employed to sample patient's blood after inserting into skin, and its lancet is discarded after use.
However, the conventional blood sampling device is not provided with a protecting mechanism for preventing the lancet from injuring medical personnel, thus increasing using danger.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.